pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG120: The Ribbon Cup Caper!
is the 28th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Synopsis While taking a boat to Slateport City, the heroes encounter Officer Jenny, who warns them of Brodie, an ex-Team Magma member, who came to steal an object of great importance. Episode Plot May makes an "expedition as a "news reporter", as the heroes are sailing to Slateport City via a cruise ship. May shows a lot of places inside the ship, claiming it is as if a city moved onto the ship. May reminds the others if it weren't for her, they wouldn't even be here, as she is a participant of the Grand Festival, but was able to bring her friends along. Her friends tell her they are proud, as she won all five ribbons. Afterwards, they come to Nurse Joy, seeing the cruise ship has its own Pokémon Center. They greet her and while Brock flirts with her, he is pulled by Max. May wants her Pokémon to be watched over, so Joy asks if they want to exercise or to relax, for they have also the playroom. May decides her Pokémon needs to relax first, then to play. She sends all her Pokémon and waves goodbye to them, then goes to see other parts of the ship. As they walk, they spot Officer Jenny with her Growlithe. Brock also flirts with her and is pulled by Max. Ash and May ask if there is trouble, but Jenny has seen no crimes yet, but has heard of Brodie, a member of Team Magma, is on the ship. The heroes remember Brodie, who disguised himself as Millie and stole data from the Weather Research Institute about Kyogre and Groudon. They do wonder if he still is in here, since he quit being a member of Team Magma. Team Rocket, dressed as cleaners, spots the twerps. Jenny tells them Team Aqua and Magma no longer exist, as they realized they couldn't control Kyogre and Groudon. Still, Brodie became a thief instead and supposedly came on the ship to steal jewelry. Jenny tells them if they see something strange, they need to report to her. Brock attempts to impress her, but Max, once again, pulls him away. Team Rocket is very thrilled as they heard Team Aqua and Magma have disbanded. Jessie and Meowth tell James it is because of them they are destroyed, tough James recalls they were blasted off as usual. Jessie tells him not to go in details, so she and Meowth make James think they need to tell it to their boss they defeated the two criminal organizations, thinking they'll be promoted. May and her friends visit an exhibition, presenting the Golden Cup of the Grand Festival, the Ribbon Cup. May imagines herself holding the Ribbon Cup, though she spots her Munchlax coming. It goes to eat some food and bumps into the pedestal where the Ribbon Cup is. Max gives Munchlax "May's Pink Surprise", so Munchlax feels full already. However, the Ribbon Cup is ruined; Raoul Contesta checks the Cup and accepts the apology from May. However, he notes the Cup is actually fake. The Cup needs to have a stamp from the Contest committee inside to be authentic, and a card is dropped. Jenny identifies the card to be Brodie's, the thief she was looking for, who stole the Cup. Jenny is still worried, since she placed security guards everywhere to stop the theft. Team Rocket is hiding in the vents, seeing their plans to steal the Cup failed. However, they plan to steal it from Brodie instead. Raoul begins to think they need to cancel the Grand Festival without the Cup. This worries May, who recalls she and the other Coordinators worked hard to get the ribbons for the Festival. Raoul claims there is no other choice, for they need to make another Cup, but they have no time. Jenny promises to get the Cup, as Brodie is still on the ship and cannot escape. The heroes join in to help retrieve the Cup back and Brock tries to flirt with Jenny, but Max stops him. Thus, the group asks the guards, who always checked people that entered the room with the Cup. Jenny asks them about the lunch breaks. One of the guards states the other came just earlier from the lunch break, but the other one denies, since he was at the lunch break all his time. The guard remembers the other one forgot something and went inside the room with the Cup to retrieve the object. The guard tells the other he was at the cafeteria, so Jenny knows one of them was Brodie, but disguised. Max tells them Brodie might've already changed, so Brock realizes Brodie changes his disguise often. However, it can be anyone, so Jenny has an idea. So, she paints a Poké Ball in gold color, to lure Brodie to think it is valuable enough to steal as "the second prize of the Grand Festival". At a lunch break, Ash tells Pikachu to check the golden Poké Ball, as it is worth a lot of money. Brock gets a drink and says he needs to see the golden Poké Ball. May and Max walk past the billiard tables, saying the facts about the golden Poké Ball. Everyone gathers to the room with the golden Poké Ball. After spreading the word, the group hides as they heard some people. They are Team Rocket, who go to steal the golden Poké Ball. The heroes face them, but are surprised, thinking there are two Brodies. Team Rocket undisguise themselves, planning on stealing the golden Poké Ball. However, Pikachu blasts them off into the sea with a Thunderbolt. May explains to Jenny Team Rocket is a bunch of criminals. The captain arrives, reporting Jenny and the gang Brodie is stealing Pokémon from the Center. Since May's Pokémon are there, the group runs away. The captain is left alone and ominously smiles. The heroes come down and see the captain again. Max tells him he told that Brodie is stealing the Pokémon, but the captain replies he recently came from the Center and everything is in order. That leads to belief that the captain upstairs is Brodie. Before he grabs the Ball, Brodie is caught on spot by the group; he notes how quick they are, so he takes off his disguise. Jenny claims he is captured, but Brodie sends Golbat, who uses Haze. When the smoke clears, Brodie is gone. However, Jenny was smart to hide a transmitter inside the Ball, so they can track him. They come to a lady and Jenny accuses her to be Brodie, so he runs away. He changed his clothes, but the signal is still detected on Jenny's device. They come to the kitchen with a lot of cooks. One cook comes to the chef to have him taste his food. The chef compliments his food and goes away. However, the same chef goes out of a room, for Brodie was the first chef. They go after the signal, but see the golden Poké Ball lying on the floor. The heroes see Brodie must have found the transmitter and put it to fool them. The ball opens, showing Brodie's card. Still, Max thinks he went up to the deck; at the Weather Institute, he came on the top of the building and activated his jet pack to fly away, so he might have gone to the deck to escape the same way. They see nobody, but they do spot two Jenny's. The Jenny's begin to argue who is real and who is fake. However, Brock tells the one on the left is fake. Brock explains when she speaks to the one on the left, he sees an enemy, while speaking on the one on the right he sees a woman with whom he is in crush and wants to spend the future together. Jenny goes to get Brodie, who undisguised himself, showing the Ribbon Cup. Brodie decides to give the Cup, saying it is not valuable, but Team Rocket takes it instead. Brodie claims things became boring and flies away using the jet pack. Jenny is frustrated Brodie escaped again and sends Growlithe against Jessie's Seviper. Growlithe starts with Flamethrower, but Seviper evades and uses Poison Tail on it. Pikachu attacks Seviper with Thunderbolt, so James sends Cacnea, who hugs its trainer. Seviper goes to use Poison Tail and Cacnea Needle Arm, though Growlithe counters with Flamethrower and Pikachu with Thunderbolt. Team Rocket is blasted of by Pikachu's Thunder. The Cup is retrieved and put behind the safety glass. Raoul is pleased and wants May to compete, which she accepts. At the end of the day, they see Slateport City. May is confident to enter and win, being prepared for what is to come. Quotes :"Stop right there, Brodie!" - Ash :"Who's that?" - May :"Two Brodies? What?" - Brock :"Bite your tongue! We're not Brodies, we're Team Rocket!" - Jessie :"That's right! We're the Team Rocket members who put an end to the Aqua and Magma teams!" - James :"Yeah, dat's us!" - Meowth :"Ha!" - Jessie and James :"Now, we're the Team Rocket members putting a start to stealing this Poké Ball." - Jessie :"(whispers) You ready? Thunderbolt, Pikachu." - Ash :"Pika! Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" - Pikachu :"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" - Jessie, James, and Meowth :BOOM! :"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Not yet!" - Jessie, James, and Meowth :SPLASH! :"Not fair! I wanted credit for Magma!" - Jessie :"And I wanted credit for gettin' rid of Team Aqua!" - James :"Well, you know, there's no "I" in team, and perhaps that is why we're blasting off again." - James :"Yeah, well, I don't care!" - Jessie and Meowth Trivia *This is the first episode in which Jamie Davyous Owens takes over the role of Officer Jenny, who had been previously voiced by Lee Quick. *When Officer Jenny sprays the Poké Ball with golden color, she says she presents the world's first golden Poké Ball. This is not completely true. Another fake golden Poké Ball was sold to James by the Magikarp salesman in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. Also, the GS Ball is half golden. *The woman that Brodie transforms into greatly resembles the artwork for Lady-class trainers in Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. *Featured Pokémon: Flygon, Walrein, Espeon, Blaziken. Gallery The heroes are inside the cruise ship AG120 2.jpg May sees the Pokémon playing room AG120 3.jpg Brock tries to impress Officer Jenny AG120 4.jpg Munchlax eats the food AG120 5.jpg Munchlax bumped into the security case AG120 6.jpg The fake cup AG120 7.jpg The officer remembers his colleague acting strange AG120 8.jpg Jenny painted the fake golden Poké Ball AG120 9.jpg The group faces the fake captain AG120 10.jpg Brodie appears AG120 11.jpg Jenny encounters Brodie, disguised as a lady AG120 12.jpg The heroes get tricked AG120 13.jpg Officer Jenny faces her double AG120 14.jpg Brock has found the real Officer Jenny AG120 15.jpg Brodie decides to hand over the cup AG120 16.jpg Brodie flies off AG120 17.jpg Seviper hits Growlithe with Poison Tail AG120 18.jpg The heroes and Jenny returned the cup AG120 19.jpg The ship reaches Slateport City }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Officer Jenny Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura